


Il fratello della sposa

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: David è stato ingaggiato come fotografo a un matrimonio molto particolare. Per fortuna c'è il fratello della sposa che lo aiuta.





	Il fratello della sposa

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENZIONE!  
Nella storia è presente una buona dose di dub-con. Se questo particolare avvertimento non vi aggrada, non sentitevi costretti a leggere questa piccola storiella. ^_^
> 
> Piccola curiosità: l'anno scorso, per la Maritombola di Lande di Fandom, avevo plottato quindici storie tutte moresome. Visto che non era riuscita a scriverne nemmeno una, in quel periodo infernale pieno di straordinari al lavoro, mi ero ripromessa di scriverle tutte quest'anno, per divertirmi con qualcosa di divertente e poco impegnativo. Questa è la quarta che concludo, me ne mancano solo altre undici! XD

Assegno con quattro zeri. Assegno con quattro zeri!  
Era il mantra che David continuava a ripetersi da settimane, ormai. Quando aveva accettato quel particolare lavoro sapeva che non sarebbe stato un progetto semplice, anche perché era già stato rifiutato da almeno altri tre fotografi prima di lui. Ma David aveva bisogno di soldi, un sacco di soldi, se non voleva che la banca gli pignorasse il piccolo studio che era riuscito ad acquistare con tanti sacrifici, e che era diventato anche la sua casa dato che non poteva permettersi di affittare nemmeno il più piccolo monolocale nel più malfamato dei quartieri. Quel matrimonio gli avrebbe fruttato quella che per lui era una piccola fortuna e, nonostante tutto, non aveva pensato nemmeno per un istante di rifiutare un ingaggio del genere. Nemmeno quando aveva scoperto che la sua cliente era matta da legare.  
Cindy Crawford pensava di essere una grande diva. In realtà, era solo una ragazza di belle speranze, come tante altre, e senza un briciolo di talento, che aveva avuto delle parti molto secondarie in una mezza dozzina di filmetti di seri b. aveva la fortuna, però, di essere nata in una famiglia molto ricca e di avere una madre perfino più matta di lei, cosa che le aveva permesso di bazzicare un certo tipo di ambiente fin da giovane e che l'aveva convinta di essere una persona molto importante nel mondo dello show business.  
Incredibilmente, era anche riuscita ad accalappiare un povero idiota che per caso faceva il produttore, e la loro storia era durata abbastanza da arrivare al matrimonio. Matrimonio che era diventato una follia, viste le richieste e le pretese a dir poco assurde della sposa. La madre, però, aveva firmato un assegno dopo l'altro senza battere ciglio, e dando anzi tutta una serie di suggerimenti, prontamente colti dalla figlia, che avevano reso il tutto ancora più trash di quanto già non fosse.  
La cosa peggiore di tutte, secondo David, era il red carpet. Cindy aveva assunto qualche centinaio di comparse che dovevano fingere di essere fotografi o fan in delirio, e li aveva piazzati ai bordi del tappeto rosso che, nelle sue intenzioni, doveva rappresentare quello degli Oscar, ai quali secondo lei sarebbe di certo arrivata molto presto. Il problema era che il suo personale tappeto rosso era lungo centinaia e centinaia di metri. Lo aveva fatto stendere dal punto in cui si era svolta la cerimonia fino alla sala del banchetto, distante mezzo chilometro, e aveva voluto che proseguisse tutto intorno alla grande sala, senza contare le varie biforcazioni che partivano da lì e raggiungevano ogni parte della grande villa ottocentesca che aveva scelto come location. Le comparse erano dislocate per tutta la lunghezza di quell'incubo di velluto rosso, con l'ordine di spostarsi a destra e a sinistra di almeno venti metri in base a dove si trovava Cindy, e si rianimavano ogni volta che la sposa si avvicinava alla loro postazione, iniziando a scattare foto finte, a chiedere autografi e a gridare il suo nome, come degli invasati, nemmeno fosse stata la novella Liz Taylor.  
Il compito di David era quello di immortalare la sposa in tutta la sua gloria e il suo splendore, e per fortuna il fratello di lei aveva imposto che il banchetto andasse avanti anche in sua assenza, perché ogni volta che c'era da scattare una foto perdevano tutti un sacco di tempo nell'attesa che la grande star trovasse la posa adatta a esaltare la sua magnificenza.  
E proprio il fratello di Cindy, Nathan Crawford, era tra i pochi presenti a sembrare più che altro schifato e infastidito da tutta quella ridicola messinscena. Lui, i suoi quattro amici e i parenti più stretti degli sposi, che avrebbero preferito un tipo di cerimonia e di banchetto diversi, o perlomeno un po' più eleganti di quelli ai quali erano costretti a partecipare.  
David aveva conosciuto Nathan solo quel giorno, ma gli era piaciuto subito. A parte il fatto che era uno spettacolo per gli occhi, sembrava anche aver preso a cuore la sua situazione e in diverse occasioni, durante tutto il corso della giornata, lui e i suoi amici si erano presi l'impegno di distrarre la sposa per dargli un po' di respiro. Era solo grazie a loro se era riuscito a mangiare e a bere qualcosa, in quelle infinite ore di tortura, e se di tanto in tanto aveva potuto riposare per qualche minuto. L'unico modo che aveva trovato per ringraziarli era stato quello di scattare foto a tutti loro, approfittando dei momenti in cui Cindy era intenta a cercare la posa migliore. La sua idea era di stamparle e regalarle loro per dimostrare, nell'unico modo che aveva a disposizione, quanto aveva apprezzato le loro attenzioni.  
In quel momento il banchetto si era finalmente concluso e tutti gli ospiti erano tornati a casa loro o si erano ritirati nelle stanze della villa che erano state messe a loro disposizione. David, invece, stava continuando a ripetere il suo mantra senza sosta, visto che si trovava nella stanza degli sposi, che a quel punto erano quasi del tutto nudi, e stava facendo loro un servizio quasi a luci rosse. Quando Cindy si ritenne soddisfatta, più di un'ora dopo, e lo cacciò dalla stanza, le uniche cose che desiderava David erano un letto comodo e potersi cavare gli occhi, non necessariamente in quest'ordine.  
Nel momento in cui scese di nuovo al piano terra, pronto a lasciare quel posto sperava per sempre, i suoi desideri persero importanza. Nathan era lì che lo aspettava, con un sorriso smagliante e una bottiglia di birra in mano, che gli offrì non appena David raggiunse lui e i suoi inseparabili amici. E a quel punto i suoi occhi preferiva tenerseli esattamente dove stavano, per potersi godere lo spettacolo di quell'uomo da infarto, e il suo letto vuoto non era più così invitante.  
David accettò la birra, ringraziandoli per quella e per tutto ciò che avevano fatto durante la giornata, e restò lì a chiacchierare con loro scoprendo, oltre ai loro nomi completi e alle loro remunerative professioni, che erano anche dei ragazzi simpatici. Per questo li seguì senza farsi troppi problemi quando uno di loro propose di spostarsi all'aperto per godere della brezza di quella nottata quasi estiva. E fu questo a segnare la sua rovina.  
I cinque lo condussero fino al gazebo di marmo bianco davanti al quale si era svolta la cerimonia, camminando sul tappeto rosso che era ancora steso sull'erba. Una volta lì le cose precipitarono alla svelta. Nathan lo abbracciò da dietro, dicendogli quanto lo trovava carino e che aveva fantasticato di scoparselo per tutto il giorno, e iniziò a spogliarlo. David non riuscì mai a capire se fosse colpa della fatica, del poco alcool che aveva bevuto o, più probabilmente, di un insieme delle due cose, ma non riuscì a opporgli nessuna resistenza e in pochi minuti si ritrovò steso sui cuscini che ricoprivano il pavimento della struttura, completamente nudo. Col senno di poi gli sarebbe stato chiaro che quei bastardi avevano organizzato tutto con largo anticipo, ma in quel momento non era abbastanza lucido per porsi il problema.  
Se doveva proprio essere sincero, in quel momento non gli importava di altro che non fosse il farsi scopare da Nathan. Perché anche lui ci aveva pensato, fin dal momento in cui lo aveva visto per la prima volta. Perciò lo lasciò fare senza lamentarsi. Accettò i suoi baci e le sue carezze, arrivando perfino a ricambiarli, e quando lui gli chiese di aprire le gambe lo fece senza esitazioni. Si concesse solo di avvisarlo che era da un po' di tempo che non lo faceva e gli chiese di fare piano per non fargli male.  
E poi, finalmente, Nathan fu dentro di lui e David ringraziò qualunque dio avesse deciso di ascoltarlo, perché quella era senza ombra di dubbio la migliore scopata della sua vita. Sembrava che Nathan sapesse con esattezza dove andare a colpire e come stimolarlo per procurargli il maggior piacere possibile. David aveva pensato, per qualche istante, di ricambiare il favore, ma le sensazioni che stava provando erano troppe e troppo forti e tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu stare lì e lasciare che lui lo scopasse nel modo in cui preferiva farlo.  
Venne con un gemito roco solo qualche secondo prima di sentire Nathan che si irrigidiva sopra di lui. Poi restarono stesi l'uno sull'altro per un paio di minuti, nel tentativi di riprendere fiato, e quando Nathan lo baciò sulla fronte David per poco non si commosse.  
L'altro, però, si allontanò da lui subito dopo, e fu a quel punto che David si ricordò della presenza degli altri quattro uomini. Gli amici di Nathan avevano assistito in silenzio allo spettacolo e ora lo fissavano dall'alto, con dei sorrisi affamati e delle erezioni che non lasciavano adito a dubbi su quali fossero le loro intenzioni.  
David sapeva che non aveva nessuna possibilità di scappare. Non solo quelli erano in cinque, ma lui era esausto, sia per la giornata sfiancante che aveva avuto che per la scopata appena conclusa, perciò rimase disteso in attesa del suo destino. Destino che, a dire il vero, si dimostrò molto meno brutto di quello che aveva immaginato.  
Se Nathan era un dio del sesso, i suoi amici non erano da meno. Lo scoparono a turno e, ogni volta, riuscirono a fargli raggiungere un orgasmo accecante. David, in un raro momento di lucidità, si chiese se non avessero messo qualcosa nella sua birra, perché non era possibile venire così tanto, nemmeno per un uomo giovane e in forma come lui, ma i suoi dubbi passarono in secondo piano quando l'amico di turno iniziò a scoparlo per l'ennesima volta.  
Restarono in quel gazebo per tutta la notte, e il buco di David rimase sempre pieno, tranne che per quei brevi momenti in cui i cinque si davano il cambio sopra di lui. Fu solo alle prime luci dell'alba che decisero che ne avevano avuto abbastanza. David capì che lo stavano più o meno rivestendo e sentì che qualcuno se lo stava caricando sulle spalle per portarlo via da lì. Era troppo stanco per pensare a qualsiasi cosa, però, figuriamoci per chiedersi dove lo stessero portando di preciso e cosa avessero intenzione di fargli a quel punto. Il suo ultimo pensiero, prima di cedere al sonno, fu che quel dannatissimo tappeto rosso era ancora lì e che lui lo odiava con tutto il cuore e con tutta l'anima.  
Quando si svegliò si rese conto di essere steso su un enorme letto matrimoniale, in una camera super lussuosa. Doveva trovarsi in un appartamento ai piani alti di un palazzo di lusso, a giudicare della vista mozzafiato del tramonto che aveva dalle enormi finestre della stanza. Nathan era seduto sul letto al suo fianco, le spalle appoggiate a una pila di cuscini e a torso nudo, che lavorava al computer.  
“Cosa...” provò a dire David, ma fu costretto a fermarsi subito per il forte mal di gola.  
“Ben svegliato! Hai dormito per tutto il giorno, sai?” lo salutò Nathan. “Bevi questo, ti darà un po' di sollievo” aggiunse, versandogli un bicchiere di acqua fresca e porgendoglielo come se non avesse nessun problema al mondo.  
David bevve ubbidiente, tirandosi su quel tanto che bastava per non soffocarsi e decidendo che poteva passar sopra al sospetto che l'acqua contenesse qualche cosa di strano. visto che ne aveva davvero bisogno. Solo dopo essersi scolato l'intero bicchiere decise di riprovarci di nuovo.  
“Cosa ci faccio qui? E dov'è qui, tra l'altro?” chiese.  
“Sei a casa mia. Ti ho portato qui perché avevi bisogno di riposare e qui è più comodo che a casa tua.”  
David lo guardò scioccato. Dopo quello che gli aveva fatto passare la notte precedente pensava davvero che avrebbe apprezzato quella specie di gentilezza dettata di sicuro dal senso di colpa? Senza contare che erano nello stesso letto e questo la diceva lunga sulle sue intenzioni e...  
“E anche per farti vedere che cosa puoi aspettarti” continuò Nathan, di punto in bianco, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri “se accetterai di stare con me.”  
“Stare con te?” gli fece eco David. “Stare con te in che senso?” chiese, sempre più sospettoso e preoccupato per la propria incolumità.  
“Stare con me come mio compagno” gli spiegò Nathan, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo, chinandosi su di lui fino a ritrovarsi a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca.  
“Cosa? Dopo quello che è successo?” esplose David, che non credeva alle sue orecchie.  
“Quello è stato un regalo per te, e un'eccezione. Avevi bisogno di rilassarti, dopo l'incubo che ti ha fatto vivere mia sorella ieri, e il buon sesso è sempre il modo migliore per rilassarsi. Sapevo che i ragazzi ti piacevano, ti ho visto mentre li radiografavi quando li hai incontrati prima della cerimonia, e tu di sicuro piacevi a loro, quindi non ci sarebbero stati problemi di compatibilità. Sono i miei migliori amici e non mi sarei fidato di nessun altro per una cosa del genere, ma sanno benissimo che quello che è successo la notte scorsa non si ripeterà mai più e che d'ora in avanti devono tenere le mani lontano da te. E so che ho raggiunto lo scopo, e che tu ti sei divertito tanto quanto noi, probabilmente è stata la miglior notte di sesso di tutta la vita, per tutti noi. Ma adesso è diverso! Ti voglio per me, voglio che tu sia mia e voglio che tu desideri che io sia tuo.”  
“Fai sul serio?” gli chiese ancora David, sorpreso come mai prima di allora.  
“Sono stato serio fin dal primo istante in cui ti ho visto!”  
“Oh, wow. Cioè... Wow!”  
“lo prendo per un sì” gongolò Nathan, che coprì subito la poca distanza che li separava e iniziò a baciarlo con passione.  
“Ho solo una condizione” disse David qualche minuto dopo, quando riuscì a riprendere fiato. “Non ci dovrà essere nessun tappeto rosso al nostro matrimonio” e capì che non avrebbe avuto nessun problema a sentire la risata di Nathan per tutto il resto della sua vita.


End file.
